


Knock Knock Hello

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Knock Knock Jokes aren't really a good way to say hello, This is an older fic and I finally decided to post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: "Knock knock," a monotone noise rings in his head. Wyoming almost would call it nervous.





	Knock Knock Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write what a first meeting between Wyoming and Gary would be. And frankly I needed to post something softer to make up for that last fic for myself mostly.

Wyoming wakes in the medbay after the implantation process was complete. He holds his head, anxiety over the knowledge that something new was with him. He was told not to be afraid of the new presence. Gamma was not one to make a ruckus. At least that is what the Councilor promised.

"Knock knock," a monotone noise rings in his head. Wyoming almost would call it nervous. He grabs his helmet and holds it steady. The AI must be trying to make itself known. 

"Knock knock." Wyoming groans just a moment and speaks out, perhaps it just wants to be acknowledged. "Hello? Gamma?" There's a fritz and tickle in the back of his mind.

"You don't know jokes very well," Gamma slowly integrates an image of himself sitting on Wyoming's helmet. Annoyed but his voice would never waver, not for anything.

Wyoming wondered if a computer would even make jokes. But this was based on a human mind. "People don't usually introduce themselves with a joke." He leans forwards, the headache ringing just lightly in his head. Like an annoying itch. 

"I wanted to make an impression. But you ruined it." Gamma crosses his legs, glitching ever so slightly as he moves. The Councilor had said that Wyoming would be a good match for him. Gamma didn't seem to see it. But it was much too early to tell. It wasn't like he had much choice in the matter. AIs didn't get a choice on who they were to be paired with, the Freelancers get to decline if they wanted an AI. He glitches his head to the side watching Wyoming's face. Gears trying to process the new individual in his mind.

"If you wanted a normal greeting perhaps you should of started it yourself?" Gamma turns his head back straight. He knew there would be a imbalance between them. But Gamma would push his luck and seen on equal grounds.

Wyoming scrunches his brows. "Perhaps I should of, though I didn't have much time to prepare it, Gamma." 

Gamma freezes, ah yes he had seemed to push too fast on things. He lived in a world that moved so slow. Human time was so fast, fine then. He will take fault for pushing a greeting so suddenly. He should waited a moment longer for Wyoming to adjust to his mind. "I want to finish my joke." This first though. Wyoming will suffer the pun.

There's a nod. He'll humour the AI. "Who's there?"

"Gamma." There's ever the slightest hint to amusement.

Wyoming cracks a smile. "Gamma who?

"We're Gamma have a good time together." 

Wyoming snorts a gross laugh. "We'll that would of been a good first impression then." Gamma seems pleased with himself and the headache seems to of lessened. There's a brief thought that perhaps the AI was nervous and that's what caused it. Wyoming will keep this in mind. His small new partner was recently created after all. He looks around the room seeing it mostly empty. "Well we can't leave my friends waiting. I think Florida will find your joke amusing."

Gamma lets his hologram scatter as he returns back to the inside of the mind. There's still just a the slightest distrust in his new partner, but he let him finish his joke. So perhaps he wasn't all that bad.


End file.
